


The Beginning of the End

by fandompillowtalk



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, au but not really i swear its going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompillowtalk/pseuds/fandompillowtalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble on the beginning and end of Sherlock and John, dont worry about the "end" part, its cotton candy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> just made and AO3 account, this was one of my first fanfics so i figured Id move it over first

It had really, truly, started when John had told Sherlock he was brilliant instead of to piss off. Of course Sherlock had already known that people told him to piss off because it hurt their fragile egos to be told everything they tried to keep secret or were ashamed of was obvious, and quite frankly boring. But that moment in the cab shocked Sherlock out of his façade and from that moment on he had never been able to get that mask back in place when it came to a Mr. John Watson. It was the beginning of the end.

It had really, truly, ended when John told him he was an idiot instead of a simple yes. Of course Sherlock should have known that John would not accept in a way that Sherlock expected, not when John had made it his goal to continually leave him in a state of bewilderment. He should have known John would pull him up by his collar and kiss his acceptance to the proposal of him becoming Mr. John Watson- Holmes. And that was the end of the beginning. 


End file.
